Come Back
by cain aidan
Summary: Shuichi comes back to japan, but, will all be the same for him and yuki?
1. miss you

Hey Eveyone! I've decided to redo all my stories, starting with "Come Back". I know I need to update my newer stories, and I promise to get to that soon. So, my wonderful readers, do to the fact that we only have one week of school left, and I'm going to Hawaii :D, i'll be updating "High School Gravitation" (and hopefully finishing) in August. But, before I leave, I'll be leaving you all with a wonderfully long One-Shot and another chapter of "HSG". See you guy soon, na no da!

with all my super duper love, Cain Aidan :D

* * *

"Shuichi, are you done with the lyrics yet?" Light asked, sitting on the couch in the giant house. When Tohma had told Shuichi to leave Yuki's life after he had been admitted to the hospital for coughing up blood due to stress, Shuichi had complied with Tohma's wishes. He left to New York where Light found him laying in the snow unconsious.

After a few weeks of nursing the poor boy back to perfect health, he and Light started a band together. "Grey Night" is what they call their band. They became a hit almost instantly. Their depressing and sometimes angry music style had started a new sensation in the musical world.

Never wanting anyone of his past to find him, Shuichi uses the name "Dark" on stage and in public eye. His signuature pink hair is now a beautiful light brown, and his Amthyst eyes darkened over time, into a maroon-like color. He had evolved from cute and adorable to something more like mysterious and sexy.

Light, Shuichi's bandmate, has shoulder-length blonde hair and enchating blue eyes. He is taller than his (as most are) and has a sort of muscular build. He has fallen in love with Shuichi, but never has had the guts to tell the pain filled vocalist.

He regonized Shuichi as the famed JPOP Star he is, and took him into his care. Even Shuichi's mental state changed. He isn't hyperactive or loud anymore. He is colder, darker, and a hell of alot scarier (not that he was before). In the begining of his time in New York, he had attempted suicide twice. Once, he tried to shot himself, but Light ran into the room, startling Shuichi and made him drop the gun. The second time, he cut himself twice on each wrist, making a giant 'X' on each. Light had found him a few minutes later, bandaging his wounds. The scars to the second incident remind Light of how cautious he has to be around the mentally unstable teen.

Light never leaves his side now, thanks to those frightening events. Shuich was just too valuable to him. He has a god-like voice, a perfected body, and a sweet personalitly after getting past his frozen heart.

"Yeah, I'm done. We can start recording tomorrow." Shuichi answered, throwing the notebook at Light and flopping down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels on the television. "Alright, now I can call Angel tomorrow. He has been pestering me to get those lyrics out of you!" Light laughed.

Light stood up and started towards the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?" He asked Shuichi, how wasn't really paying attention to him. Light searched through the endless cabinets of junk foods until he found something that was considered real in the fridge. "I'm not hungry." Shuichi yelled, still looking through the numberous TV shows. "When did you last eat, Shuichi?" Light asked. "Uh, I don't know." Shuichi answered.

"Then your eating whatever I make!" Light yelled. He started the grill out in the backyard, finally finding some steak in the freezer. Ever since Japan, Shuichi never let anyone else but Light get close to him. But somewhere in the back of Shu's mind, he was always thinking of Yuki and how he is, what he's doing and things related to that. Sometimes at night, Shuichi would even call out for Yuki, longing to be in the arms of his former lover.

After dinner, Shuichi went upstairs to take a shower. His hair had grown a little longer, but never down to his shoulder's. He laid in bed that night, thinking of Yuki and if he was thinking about him too. He knows that it was Tohma's fault for him leaving Japan and coming here, but also his fault all the same for listening to the devil in disguise.

Tohma had gotten the idea stuck in his head that is was his fault for Yuki coughing up blood that night, his fault for most of Yuki's pain and suffering.

Shuichi started crying, not caring if anyone heard his pain-filled sobs that night.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Yuki's was typing, deep in concentration. His new story wasn't about the heroine-based plot this time.

When he learned about what Tohma had done, he wanted to murder the older blonde with his own two hands. When he tried to find Shuichi, his searches ended in despair. He had nightmares about his fragile lover in the streets somewhere, getting beaten or raped.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked out the window, then inspiration struck him again. His finger's had a mind of there own, his thoughts pouring out onto the computer screen. Once he was done, he read over the words and paragraphs he had just written.

_Near was walking through the streets of New York, following his heart. He could feel that he was getting closer to his lost love from years ago. He saw a figure, small and beautiful walking across the street in front of him. Then, he say the figure's face. _

_The boy's feautures were angelic, but twisted in pain and betrayel. He saw his painfilled, amthyst eyes, knowing that he had found the one thing he wanted more than anything. _

_"Ciel! Ciel!" Near yelled, his voice cracking with hope. The boy looked at him, wide-eyed with shock. Ciel started crying and running towards Near, splashing through puddles. Then, he tripped, falling face first into the mucky water._

_When Ciel didn't rise, Near got worried. He ran to the side of his lover, and picked him up into his embrace. Ciel opened his eyes, smiling a true content, but sad, smile. Near held him close, not wanting his love to disappear._

_"Ciel." Near said, breathing heavily. "I promise to protect you from Tohmas, and to never let this kind of thing happen again." Near breathed, looking at his lover. Ciel smiled, "I believe you, Near." He said, closing his eyes. The rest of the night, the laid in eachother's warm embrace._

Yuki smiled. He wished that this would happen for him and did Tohma do that? After him and the brat being together for _years_, hadn't he reliazed yet that Shuichi wasn't like Kitazawa? God, all he wanted right now was to be in bed, cuddling his love.


	2. help aidan!

Okay guys, I need some ideas! How do you think Yuki should find where Shu is? and what should he do after he finds him? Once I get a good idea from one of you, I'll continue with this story Na no DA!

-aidan :3


	3. tour?

Oh hey everyone! this song is by secondhand Serenade song: fall for you

uber giant thanks to [i forget the name] but shes on the review and gave me the idea! i love her so much na no da! i was having writers block and i didnt know what to do :3

anyways, here is the story!

* * *

"Good Morning, Shiki!" Angel greeted Shuichi, or "Shiki" as Angel calls him. Shuichi just mumbled 'hello' and sat on the sofa next to his other bandmates.

Light was watching there latest concert on TV, he was so proud. Nova, the band's keyboardist, was talking on the phone to his girlfriend. "Hey Shu!" Nova said, hanging the phone up.

Nova had short black hair with neon colored streaks. His yellow eyes reminded him of Yuki.

"Oh, Shuichi, guess what?" Nova yelled. He was always hyped up in the morning. He jumped up and down, exicted. "What, What, What?" Shuichi said, mocking his childish friend. "Where going on tour!" Nova yelled, now bouncing of the walls. Shuichi's jaw fell to the floor. "What?" He yelled. He was exicted, but scared all the same. He had a feeling he wouldn't like where they were going. "And...." Nova said, catching his breath, "Where going to Japan!" He exclaimed. Of course, the one place he never wanted to return to, he would **have to** go there.

"When is the tour?" Shuichi was trying to keep his cool. "We will leave for Japan in 3 days, then we will be in Japan for a month." Angel answered. "Here is the Concert scheadule. Why don't you read over it?" He handed the pamphlet to Shuichi/Dark. Shuichi read over it, sighing at the times and dates.

'What if Hiro or Yuki come to on of these concerts?' Shuichi thought. Even Light didn't know what had happened to Shuichi before he found him. Light hoped that whatever had happened, it would be fixed with this. It was his idea anyways [for the tour]. He didn't want Shuichi to cry anymore at night, to have pain he couldn't help go away.

Maybe when he goes to Japan, the problem Shuichi has will come to view and be fixed. Only Light could hope this would happen. Bu what if the problem is an old lover? Maybe this was a bad idea, Light thought. He was brong back to reality when Shuichi called for him.

"Light, let's go shopping." Shuichi said, grabbing his car keys. He had bought a Lamborghini Gallardo a few months ago, when he crashed his Merchedes. It was a very fast car, one that seemed to fit the new Shuichi.

The car was black, with a maroon colored interior, custom-made just for him. Light got "Butterfly" styled doors for the gorgeous car. Shuichi loves when he could just go as fast as he wants when no one's around.

"Alright, let's go." Shuichi said, walking out the door with Light. Once they were in the car, Dark sped off towards the city.

-----

"Eiri, will you please go with me??" Yuki's brother, Tatshua asked. He and Yuki were going to the grocery store. They started living together after their father and sister died. "No." Yuki said coldly. "Why not? You like their music, you said it yourself!" Tatshua said, putting Grey Sky's CD into the player. He turned it up, listening to Dark's beautiful voice.

"He sounds just like Shu, ne?" The younger said, tapping his foot with the beat of the song.

_**The best thing about tonight's **_

_**That were not fighting **_

_**and could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying,**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

_**But hold you breathe, **_

_**because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,**_

_**over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind**_

_**or I won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**becasue a girl like you is impossible to find **_

_**your impossible to find **_

_**this is not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

_**you always thought that I was stronger,**_

_**I may have failed you but i've loved you from the start**_

_**ohhhhhhh**_

_**but hold your breathe,**_

_**tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,**_

_**over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind**_

_**or i won't live to see another, i swear it's true**_

_**because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**your impossible to find**_

_**breathe in so deep,**_

_**breathe me in**_

_**im your's to keep**_

_**and hold onto your words**_

_**'cause talk is cheap**_

_**and remember me tonight **_

_**when you're alseep**_

_**because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,**_

_**over again**_

_**dont make me change my mind**_

_**or i won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,**_

_**over again**_

_**dont make me change my mind**_

_**or i won't live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**your impossible to find**_

Then, the song ended, as they stopped in front of the music store.

"So will you please go with, Yuki?" The raven-haired man asked the blonde. He wanted to get his brother out of the house.

"Fine." Yuki said, walking into the shop. Tatshua bought 3 tickets and 3 backstage passes, for him, Ryuichi, and Yuki.

Own their way home, they listened to Yuki's former lover's voice, not knowing that their prescious Shuichi would be back home in just 2 days.

-----

Shuichi and Light were shopping for clothes for their upcoming tour. Shuichi had picked up alot of new clothes, and they were now heading over to the hair salon.

"What color are you going to dye your hair, Shuichi?" Light asked, holding on for dear life as Shuichi sped down the road. "I want to get a lighter brown than this, and get rid of my black highlights." Shuichi said, relaxed completely. "Don't your going alittle fast, buddy?" They had almost hit another car when the Lambo flew through and intersection.

"Don't you think you should shut up?" Shuichi growled. He was pissed off about the tour and how long they would be there. He had a feeling he would come face to face Yuki, which he was happy for, but he didn't want to hurt Yuki again.

Shuichi stopped the car when they reached the hair shop.

"Good Afternoon, Dark." The hair stylist said, standing up and coming over to them. "Hello. Can you help me with something?" He asked, sitting down onto the spinnign chair. He loved when people played with his hair, and this woman was the best in the buisness.

"Of course. What would you like done today?" She asked, running her fingers throught Shu's soft locks. "I would like you to get rid of my highlightd and I want a lighter brown than this." Shuichi spun his finger around the ends of his beautiful hair.

After 3 hours, he had the hair he wanted. "It looks exactly how I pictured it, thank you." Shuichi paid the woman and even got her to do Light's hair. It was now a deep blue, with black streaks through it.

They drove back to the house, and took everything they both that day inside the New York home. Shuichi was very exicted now, to see his lover again after 2 years.


	4. back home

The 2 days before flying to Shuichi's home country went by very fast. Now, everyone was boarding a private jet to Tokyo, Japan.

"Are ya exicted?" Nova said, bouncing around the jet's luxirous cabin. The seats were made of red satin fabric, with goose feathered stuffing. The floor was a very soft, plush, black color, complimenting the seats and creamy colored walls. Two, 50 inch, plasma TV's were framed to the jet's interior. Nova and Light were admiring the leisures offered on the flight. Shuichi was use to things like this, after all, he was _the_ Shindou Shuichi once the lead singer of Bad Luck.

The sat down, sitting in the seats around a wooden table. The pilot talked to them, getting autographs from each of the pop-stars. The flight attendant told them the safety procedures and what to do in an emergency.

"Hey Shu, wake up." Light said, gently shaking the small form.

"5 more minutes Yuki! I don't wanna go to NG yet!" Shuichi mumbled, in deep slumber. Light laughed softly, wondering who Yuki was to Shuichi. Shu rolled over, falling out of the satin-clothed seat.

"Good Morning, sleepin' beauty." Nova said, stepping back onto the Jet. The had landed just before Shuichi woke up and everyone was helping to get the bags of heavy luggage down into the cars. Shuichi growled at Nova's remark and stood up.

"It's looks the same, hasn't changed at all." Shu said, looking out the window. He stepped off the plane, following Light and Nova. He was surprised at the person in front of him.

"Hello, Grey Sky." Tohma Seguchi said, not reliazing that the person in front of him was Shuichi Shindou , former Bad Luckist and Yuki's former lover. Shuichi was glad that Tohma hadn't regconisted him. He knew that no one that knew his true indentity would say his name in public. "Oh, you must be Tohma Seguchi, of NG Records?" Shuichi said, very smoothly.

Tohma was alittle surprised at seeing Dark Sky [Shuichi's alias] in person. He had no idea that he looked this great in person. His voice and body build reminded him of Shuichi. But, of course this wouldn't be him, right?

"Yes, it's a pleasure to be your company while your here in Japan. You are Dark, correct?" Tohma asked, checking the figure before him. "Yes, I'm Dark Sky." Shuichi said, now in his 'alter ego'. When he was like this, he was truly Dark, vocalist of Grey Sky.

"Well, if you and your bandmates will come with me back to the building, my men will finish loading your things." Tohma said, walking towards a black limo.

"Light, Nova, come on!" Dark yelled, following Tohma's lead. The other two ran to Dark's side, joing him and Tohma. Everyone exchanged greetings and they stopped in front of NG studios a few minutes later.

When walking into the building, they were greeted by a small crowd of people Shuichi loved dearly.

Hiro, Ryuichi, K, Suguru, Sakano, and a unknown woman sat at a table in the corner of the lobby, talking and laughing.

Shuichi heart stopped when Hiro and K came towards the band.

"Hey! You guys are Grey Sky, right?" Hiro asked, excited. He looked at Dark from head to toe, examining him. 'Damn, he's hot and looks exactly like Shuichi. Same hairstyle, same body, same eyes.' Hiro thought.

"Yeah, I'm Dark and these two are my bandmates, Light and Nova." Shuichi said, pointing to the said people. He was once again Dark, of Grey Sky. "Hello, I'm K, Bad Lucks' manager." K said, holding his gun next to his leg.

"Oh, it's nice to meet both of you." Dark said, then he glanced at the table. "Who is that woman, I thought Bad Luck was entirely guys?" Shuichi said, he didn't want them to had replaced him.

"That's our lead vocalist, Karin." Hiro said, alittle sadden. All Shuichi wanted to do right now was jump on Hiro, telling him that he was back and wanted to be in Bad Luck again. He wanted to be in Yuki's strong embrace, to be able to sing for Bad Luck and hang out with everyone again.

But one person was in the way of that. Tohma Seguchi. If that bastard found out that Dark was Shuichi, Tohma would surley see that he was removed from Japan and to another planet. God, it was all his fault! Tohma was the one who made Shuichi leave, made him quit Bad Luck and made his life miserable.

Shuichi was trembling visibly, trying to surpess the urge to punch Tohma in face and kill him. Hiro looked at Dark's gaze, following it to Tohma. 'Why was Dark so angry with Tohma about?' Hiro thought. Then it hit him. This person in front of him wasn't Dark, it was Shuichi! But, how to find out for sure.......

"Hey Dark, you wanna visit our studio, I'd love to here you sing!" Hiro asked, a scheme on his mind.

"Sure, I guess." Shuchi said, following Hiro. He told the other two to go with Seguchi and talk to him with Angel.

The made their way up to the room, bringing back nosaglic memories to both of them. "How about you sing one of our songs, _Dark._" Hiro said, prounocing his name sarcastly. "Hiro, can I tell you something?" Shuichi asked, looking into Hiro's deep choclate brown eyes. "Yeah, anything." Hiro said, stepping closer to 'Dark'.

Shuichi jumped on his bestfriend, sobbing. He couldn't hold back any longer. He missed Hiro and everyone else so much. "Hiro, I-I've missed yo-you!" Shuichi sobbed, soaking the gutairst's shirt. Hiro rubbed Shuichi's back, comforting the boy. "I've missed you to, Shuichi!" Hiro started crying, nuzzling Shuichi's light brown hair. Whatever had made Shuichi leave before, Hiro would make sure it didn't happen again. He pulled Shuichi's body away from his, staring into Shuichi's amthysts eyes. "Why did you leave, Shu?" Hiro asked, his hands firmly placed on Shuichi's shoulders. "Seguchi-san" Shu said, staring at the floor.

He felt tears fall from his eyes, bitter, cold tears. Hiro wiped away the wet drops from Shu's soft, cold cheeks. His hair was the same color as Ryuichi's, maybe ligher. He was so cold, like time had frozen him. He hadn't grown in the two years he was away, stuck in place. His skin was paler, he probably didn't get out much.

"Shu, what did Tohma do?" Hiro asked, furious. 'That bastard will pay!' Hiro thought.

"After Yuki was admitted to the hospital, he told me it was my fault and told me to leave Japan, for good." Shuichi started crying again and Hiro pulled him into his arms, comforting him while he cried. Each sob only made Hiro get angrier. He gripped Shuichi tightly, keeping him from going downstairs and ripping the bastard Tohma's head off. "Shu, don't worry, you won't have to ever leave again." Hiro said, kissing Shuichi's forehead.

* * *

ohh, so Shuichi has come back and is back in his best friends arms? Haha I thought this chapter was alil boring, but you guys are the judges! sorry if I mispelled anything! Review na no da :3****


	5. do ya love me?

Here I am, back in Tokyo, and Yuki is just 10 minutes away. I wonder if he is going to come to my concert, to tell me to come back home with him, and cuss Tohma's sorry ass off. I wish, but usually my wishes are denied.

I was brought back to reality by someone knocking on the dressing room door. Ugh, I locked it and I don't wanna get up. "Yeah?" I growl. I don't want to do the concert now, when I feel this shitty.

"Mr. Sky, the concert is going to start in 5 minutes, we need you out here.

Oh, I guess I'm Dark now. Yuki doesn't want to see Dark, he wants to see Shuichi Shindou, his former lover. But, I have fan's, and I must comply with everyone elses wishes.

I open the door, the techinal worker stares at me with lust in his eyes. Sinful pervert. "Hey, I know I'm the biggest sex idol right now, but please stop gawking at me so openly, pervert."I say, walking off.

"Light! Nova! Where are ya?" I yell. Great, I'm about to ruin our big night by not being on stage. "Light! Nov-" I was cut off by someone covering my mouth.

He's holding me from behind, so I can't see his face. But, I know who it is. Hiro must have spilled the beans. The scent, the feeling, the way this man makes me get aroused, yes, I know who it is.

"Yuki." I say. My voice just cracked, great. I feel him let go, I want to protest about this. I look into his golden eyes, they look softer, happy.

"Shu!" He yells, hugging me. It feels good to be like this. But, I can't. Just like Tohma said before, I will only ruin Yuki. It was my fault for his hospital visit, my fault he almost died. I back away, tears falling off my face. He looks hurt now, but there isn't anything I can do but stand here. I can't run, my feet are stuck and my body's heavy.

"Shuichi!" Light yells. He runs towards us, anger vibrating off of him. "What the hell did you do to him, you bastard?" He screams at Yuki, and Yuki gets mads at that untruthful commet. I try to move my mouth, but it doesn't comply with my mind.

Light punches Yuki, making Yuki step back a few steps, but Yuki can fight. He tackles Light, sending them both to the ground. Light can fight better though. He gets on top of Yuki, punching him over and over. Can no one see or hear the things they're doing?

I can't take it anymore, Yuki didn't do anything wrong, Before Light has time to hit Yuki again, I tackle Light. I send us both flying, then we fly onto he stage. Somehow, I fall off the front, and everything goes black.

-----

(**Yuki's POV**)

Right before this bastard punches my face again, I see Shuichi tackle him. Damn, I didn't know he was that strong. They both fly back, then, Shuichi fell off the stage. I run over to him, he took a big fall. The stage is about 4 feet off the ground so fans can't get up it. I jump down, landing on my feet. I run to Shuichi, kneeling down by his side.

He looks so different. His light brown hair cover's his eyes, but there closed. I start getting worried now. He isn't moving, then I notice he isn't breathing. Blood is flowing from the back of his head, making a small pool of blood around his lifeless body.

I start giving him CPR, trying to get him to breathe again. Some yelled that they called 911, but they will be here in 5 minutes. Too long. He start's breathing again, coughing up blood. That's not a good sign. He is probably bleeding internally, and his head is gushing out blood. But, he opens his eyes, smiling at me. God, Shuichi, I've missed you so much and now that we meet, you're dying.

"Yu-" He starts coughing again, blood running down his chin.

"Shuichi! Don't talk idiot!" I say, holding his hand. It's so cold, and then it goes limp.

The paramedics arrive, telling me he only passed out from pain and loss of blood. I beg them to take me with them, and they comply with my wishes. I ride with Shuichi to the hospital, watching the medical staff save him. He wakes up, smiling at me. He must have missed me, like I've missed him. I smile at him, carassing his cheek.

When we arrive at the hospital, they take him into the OR immendiantly. I sit on the cheap, uncomfotable, blue chairs, holding my head in my hands. I can't believe that after 2 years, I finally get him back. But, what made him leave in the first place? Not my cruelity, or he would have left before that. It must have been someone, someone that wanted to get rid of Shuichi......

I was interupted from my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Yuki Eiri?" A man in a white lab coat call out, searching for me.

"That's me!" I stand, walking over to the doctor. He checks me out, ew. The only person I care about is Shuichi.

"Wold you like to see Shuichi? He calling for you, Eiri-san." The doctor said. I nodded and followed the physian. We stopped in front of the door.

"Please use a soft voice and try not to touch his head and stomach." He said, walking away. I took a deep breath and stepped into Shuichi's room.

He doesn't look right on that bed. The white sheets were almost darker than him. He had 3 IV's coming out of his arm, and a breathing mask over his face. The heart moniter beep rythmaticly, the line moving up and down with each heartbeat.

I sat down next to his bed, running my hand through my soft blonde locks. He opened his eyes, smiling up at me. God, how long has it been since I saw that angelic face and dazzling smile? It would feel like a dream if we weren't in the hospital.

-----

(**Shuichi's POV**)

He smiled back at me, taking hold of my hand. My head was throbbing and my stomach was aching, but it didn't matter right now. Yuki was happy to see me, and the bastard Tohma wasn't here to ruin anything right now. I opened my mouth, but my throat was burning.

"Would you like some water, Shu?" Yuki asks me, grabbing the water bottle that's sitting on the table next to the hospital bed.

I try to sit up, but my body disobey's me. I cringe, grabbing my stomach. Yuki holds me, letting me cry into his shirt. I want to be back with him, to be his lover again. He rubs my back, trying to comfort me. It feels good to know I'm loved by my beloved. I just need to know one thing, and then maybe I can get past Tohma and stay with Yuki.

"Yuki, do you love me?"


	6. yes, i do

"Yuki, do you love me?" Shuichi asked me, looking through my eyes, the window's to my soul. Ugh, I sound like I'm writing another romance novel.

If I say, "Shuichi, I love you.", will he stay or leave and laugh at me? If I say no, will he have his hope crushed and never return to me? God, why is it so hard to choose the right choice. But, I know the anwser, and I'll be damned if I don't tell him right now.

"Shuichi, I-" I was cut off by a blur of brown, running to Shuichi's bedside.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi squeals, shoving his damn rabbit in Shuichi's face. I can see the anger my Shu has, it makes me glad that he wants to beat Ryuichi into the ground right now.

"Ryuichi. Get. Out. Now." Shuichi growls, giving his 'used to be' idol a death glare even I wouldn't want to receive. Ryuichi walks away, tears falling off his cheeks, without letting Shuichi acknowledge his sorrow. But, I doubt Shuichi would care, he is such a cold bastard know, like me. He glances back at me, his eyes softer.

"Yuki, I will tell you what I'm going to do, based on your anwser. Please tell me what your anwser is." Shuichi says, he has a smile just like Tohma's, that's scary.

"Shuichi, I do love you. I made Tohma pay for what he did to us, making you leave. Being away from you everyday was pure torture. You and me, we're made for eachother, both a part of the other. Seperating us kills us over time. Shuichi, stay with me, please." I say, verbally begging Shuichi. He has that smile on his face again.

"That's all I need to hear, Yuki." He says, blushing a bit. He looks back at me, our eyes locking. "I want to stay too! I don't want to have to leave again, to be away from your side ever again. Please, don't let Tohma make me leave again!" Shuichi begged, he looked exactly the same as he did years ago, except light brown hair isn't exactly the same as bright pink.

"I promise." I hug him, breathing in his scent. He smells so eatiable. Then, Tohma walks in. He glares at me, then Shuichi. I push Shuichi back into the hospital bed, stepping in front of him.

----

(**Shuichi's POV**)

I peek behind Yuki, glaring at Tohma. He made everything bad before, who says he won't do it again? Stupid malipative bastard.

He steps forward, never taking his eyes off me and Yuki.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Tohma asks Yuki, glaring at only me now.

"I came to get Shuichi back, I love him, Tohma. There is nothing you can do to stop the gravity Shuichi and I have." Yuki glared at Seguchi. I hugged him from behind, I felt him smile. Tohma just seemed to get angrier.

"Shuichi, if you don't let go off Eiri-kun right now I'll -" Yuki cut in "If you do **anything** to Shuichi to harm him or our relationship, I will hunt you down and make sure you rot in hell, Seguchi." Tohma visibly winced. I saw something evil in his eyes, staring straight at me. He look out something from his coat, then..........

* * *

ohh hi everyone!!!!! sorry about leaving a cliffhanger....but i couldn't help myself! the voice inside my head [daimen] told me if im evil ill be sparkily!!! yay! ill get the next chapter up soon na no da! :3


	7. forever intangled

_Tohma reached into his coat, pulling out something. Then.........._

**BANG!**

Shuichi fell to the floor, gripping his bleeding arm.

_FlashBack_

_Tohma pulled a gun out of his coat, pointing it at Yuki. _

_"Eiri, if I can't have you, then no one can!" Tohma yelled, he had gone insane. The look in his eyes would tell you that he belonged in a mental instution. _

_Yuki closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him when he heard the gun go off in Tohma's hands. He opened his eyes only to find that he was not harmed, but Shuichi had taken the blow for him. He was holding his arm, sobbing from the horrible pain in his arm. _

_End Flashback_

He was happy somewhat though. He was glad he could prove to Yuki that he loved him back and this was the ultimate way to show that now unconditional love.

Yuki kneeled next to Shuichi, pulling him into his embrace. Shuichi was now passed out, but a smile was plastered on his face. He pressed the nurse call button, crying. He murderously glared at Tohma, who's face was now twisted in anguish and guilt from what crime he had just commited.

The nurses and doctor's came rushing into the room, and police came and arrested Tohma Seguchi. They took Shuichi into emergency surgery, hoping that they could save the pop star.

Yuki now was sitting alone in the empty hospital room, listening to the buzzing sound that the lights made. It was truly getting to him. _What if Shuichi doesn't live, all because to me? I promise Shuichi, I will kill that crazy bastard for you, one day._ Yuki thought, he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Hiro and K took Yuki into the waiting room, so he would know Shuichi's condition first.

After hours of waiting, the doctor came out, a somewhat happy face on his head. He smiled at the small group, singaling them to come closer.

"So, how is he?" Hiro asked first, beating Yuki to the question.

"He is in very condition for a man who has just been shot." The doctor smiled, trying to make a happier athmoshpere. He lead the group to Shuichi's new room, it was much prettier.

They walked in, greeted by a smiling Shuichi. The smile reached his violet eyes, making them sparkle.

Yuki sat next to the bed, smiling back at Shuichi. "I love you, Eiri." Shuichi said with a sincere voice and how by how he said it, you could tell every word was with deep feeling and honesty.

"I love you too, Shu." Yuki hugged the smaller, crying in joy silently in the boy's strawberry hair. The other's had left the room unnoticed, giving the newly reunited couple privacy.

"I really do love you, Shuichi." Yuki whispered, holding the now sleeping boy in his arms.

Shuichi whispered, "I love you too, my Yuki." They both fell asleep like that, forever entangled in eachother's arm.

What they didn't know is that K snuck in and videotaped one of this world's wonder's in action :3.

* * *

so how'd ya like it? i think it was cute na no da! review silly sparkley people! :3


	8. epiloge

**EPILOGE [sorry if i spelled it wrong na no da!]**

Now, everything was fine.

Tohma was put into a mental instution, and should never be seen again by anyone other than his family.

Suguru took over NG, and left Bad Luck after he was hospitalized after fainting from too much stress.

Shuichi, Light, Nova, Hiro, and Ryuichi now make up the new Bad Luck. Shu and Ryu are the vocalist's, Hiro and Nova are the guitarist's, and Light takes over Suguru's postition. The fans love the new band, they've been number one on all musical charts for over 3 months now.

Shuichi and Yuki are still together, and never better. They have their querrals here and there, but they are on a much deeper level of love. No one would ever understand it, or even if they wanted to, they could not.

* * *

So, everything seems to be fine, and I guess I'll leave them alone....for now :3. Maybe they'll adopt! so keep checking up for some adoption storys na no da!

i wanna thank my sparkley reviewers like:

faii-chan : my favourite person on here na no da!

secret hidden within me: tanks a bunch for reviewing so much!

sonata hirano : thanks for reviewing na no da!

mio32 : thanks for your review!

na no da!!! ive started a new story and** this is for my usual reviewers only**. **i need someone to take over "New Me, No Us" **I will give ya the info for how I pictured the story to go, but** you can do whatever ya want to it**.** i have no more interest in this paritcular storyplot anymore**. or if** I get enough reviews **and **no one wants it**, i will **continue it**. but for now, **"New Me, No us" is on hold!!**


End file.
